


hold me close

by sweetnightdaisies



Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, blaine is nice boi, christmas movie marathons, it's the good old sharing a bed trope, kurt is cold, kurt is crushing HARD on blaine, pure fluff, they have a sleepover, they share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnightdaisies/pseuds/sweetnightdaisies
Summary: There he sat, his head snuggled against Kurt’s shoulder as soft snores escaped his mouth. Kurt couldn’t breathe. He looked so cute like this - his loosely gelled hair releasing his curls, the way he looked so relax and at peace.





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in a universe where blaine and kurt are friends, but not lovers. not yet anyways. burt is a cool dad. alright yes thank u pls enjoy

It was winter in Lima, the snow finally coating the empty streets of the Ohio town. Christmas break had arrived and what better way to spend it than watching Christmas movie marathons? Kurt managed to collect all the Christmas DVDs he had while Blaine brought over some of his own. 

The plan was to watch as many Christmas films as they could in one day. Kurt reckoned they could hit at least 12 movies, but Blaine figured 10 movies before Kurt was out like a light. 

Before the dark haired boy arrived, Kurt made sure he tidied his room and put away his embarrassing plush toys or baby pictures. He was freaking out. After weeks of pining over Blaine Anderson, Kurt finally had the chance to spend some actual long quality time with him. 

Not to mention, it was Christmas. Miracles happened during Christmas, right? 

Maybe the miracle Kurt wanted so badly was some courage to admit his enormous crush on Blaine. 

Usually, Kurt’s mind would be filled with Gilmore Girls episodes, the latest vogue issue and the pretty brooches he had been eyeing online. Now, his mind constantly drifted to hazel eyes, raspberry scented gel, kind smiles and dark blue and red blazers. 

Blaine called him up the night before, suggesting the sleepover/movie marathon. Despite living further from Kurt’s house, Blaine was willing and itching to get out of his own house so he could spend more time with Kurt. 

Kurt’s heart leapt at that thought. Blaine was willing to travel at least 30 minutes to come over just to laze around and watch Christmas movies? 

Could he get any sweeter?

It took a lot of convincing, but Burt finally let the two boys do their little sleepover. 

“But you guys have to keep the door open at all times and no sleeping on the same bed. You can take the sleeping bag up there. Got it?”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Kurt had squealed, engulfing his dad in a bone-crushing hug. 

\---

Kurt frantically glanced at his room, trying to find anything that was out of place. He could hear Blaine’s car pull up outside the house and Kurt knew he was here. Peeking out the window, Kurt looked down and saw the handsome boy step out of his parent’s car. He watched Blaine wave before rushing out of his room and down the stairs. 

As the doorbell rang, Kurt ran up to the door and stopped for a second. He looked at the standing mirror beside him, flattened his shirt, fixed his hair and grinned at his own reflection. 

Swinging the door open, he was greeted by the sight of Blaine wrapped up in a thick trench coat and a beanie over his hair. He smiled, greeting the Hummel boy as he stepped forward. 

“Hey!” 

“Hi!” Kurt greeted, letting Blaine into the house. 

Blaine took off his coat while marvelling at the frames surrounding the hallways. 

“Wow, your house is so lovely,” Blaine wandered over towards a baby picture of Kurt, “is that you?”

“Yeah, I was a chubby little baby,” Kurt chuckled. 

“Still cute though,” Blaine shrugged, a playful smirk dancing on his lips. 

_ Oh my God _ , Kurt thought to himself, _ I should just drop dead right here. _

Kurt’s cheeks reddened slightly. Blaine didn’t seem to notice the boy’s flustered-ness as he was too busy looking at the Hummel family photos. 

“You can go up to my room first,” Kurt snapped Blaine out of his trance, “I’ll bring up the hot chocolate and snacks. My room is the first one on the left.” 

Nodding his head, Blaine strolled up the stairs, lugging his overnight bag with him. Kurt willed himself to carry the food up to his room without shaking too much. 

_ Relax, we are just hanging out. Not a date or anything. Just watching a couple of movies and eating junk food. Yeah, I’ll be okay.  _

\---

Kurt was not okay. Oh boy, he was far from it. 

The two teens were on movie number 11 when he noticed Blaine’s head drooping. At first, Kurt didn’t think much of it until Blaine’s head settled on Kurt’s shoulder. They’d been sitting beside each other on Kurt’s bed, watching Love Actually. The clock displayed ‘1:45 am’. 

The Hummel-Hudson household was quiet, which meant everyone was in bed already. It was just Blaine and Kurt awake, chatting the night away. 

Kurt glowed over the bet he won, while Blaine pouted. 

“Now that I won, I have decided to claim my prize. You owe me a drink at Lima Bean!”

“Well, to be fair, watching movies is way more fun with you,” Blaine had cheekily said, “I don’t know how I’m still awake.” 

Blaine had spoken too soon. 

There he sat, his head snuggled against Kurt’s shoulder as soft snores escaped his mouth. Kurt couldn’t breathe. He looked so cute like this - his loosely gelled hair releasing his curls, the way he looked so relax and at peace. 

Kurt didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to wake up the literal sleeping beauty. Slowly, Kurt took in a deep breath and angled his body so that he could move the younger boy’s shoulders. 

He gently moved Blaine so that he was no longer slumped against the pillow mountain they had created. Kurt carefully removed Blaine’s grip on the remote before switching the television off. Blaine was now nestled under all the pillows and he moved in his sleep, snuggling into the soft pillows. Kurt stopped moving, afraid Blaine would wake up. 

Thankfully, he didn’t. Kurt took the blanket from the edge of his bed and spread it open, laying it over the sleeping boy. His hands adjusted the blanket, making sure Blaine was warm in the cold winter night. Kurt’s hand lingered slightly on Blaine’s shoulder, but he quickly withdrew it. 

I’m such a creep, Kurt rolled his eyes at himself. 

Taking out a few blankets from his closet, Kurt laid them down on the floor beside his bed and stacked a few extra pillows he found around the house. Although the floor was hard and he knew his back was going to hurt the next morning, Kurt didn’t feel like complaining. 

The dark room was only illuminated by the light from the cracks of the curtain, perfectly shining on Blaine. If Kurt thought Blaine was already pretty enough, he was actually ethereal like this. Yes, even while he was snoring. 

Kurt laid on his back, huddled underneath his thin blankets, wondering why his room was suddenly so cold. He rubbed his arms, unable to sleep from how freezing it was. Blowing air into his fists, Kurt’s teeth nearly started chattering. 

He glanced at the clock again. 

‘2:00 AM’ 

Tossing and turning, Kurt tried to find a comfortable and warm position to sleep in. Nothing was helping, much to Kurt’s frustration. He was about to admit defeat when Kurt heard the bed above him creak. 

“Kurt? You okay?” Blaine rasped, peeking from under his covers. 

“I’m fine, Blaine, go back to s-sleep,” Kurt stammered, trying to give him a convincing smile.

Blaine frowned, his eyes not fully open. He stuck his leg out. 

“God, it’s so cold. Aren’t you freezing?”

“I’ll be fine,” Kurt tried to reassure Blaine. It didn’t seem to work though. 

Blaine scooted over on the bed and held the duvet open, “here. Just sleep here with me.” 

Kurt turned to look at the open door, remembering his father’s words. 

“I can’t. Dad said we can’t sleep on the same bed, because.. You know,” Kurt reasoned. 

“Kurt Hummel, would you rather freeze to death on the floor or come up here with me and live to see another day?” 

The older teen could hear his heart thumping ferociously louder than ever. 

_ I mean, I could just wake up earlier than Dad. I always do anyways, he won’t even notice.  _

“Fine,” Kurt gave in.

Getting up from the floor, Kurt slid into the bed and laid beside Blaine. He refused to face Blaine but the raven haired teen was now facing Kurt with a lazy smile. Kurt pulled up the duvet so that it covered both of them snugly. 

Kurt laid very still on the bed, making sure he didn’t touch Blaine anywhere. God, Burt would be furious if he saw what was going on. 

“I can feel your tense-ness from here,” Blaine mumbled, “are you still too cold?” 

“No, I’m good. Thanks, Blaine,” Kurt managed to stammer out. 

Blaine carelessly threw his arm around Kurt, his hand gripping Kurt’s arm gently. He rubbed Kurt’s arm, trying to give him more warmth. Kurt froze, staring down at Blaine’s hand. 

“Uh, Blaine - “ 

“Shush, I’m trying to warm you up,” Blaine sleepily explained, his face now just inches away from Kurts. 

Although Blaine’s eyes were half-opened, Kurt could still see the dazzling hazel specks in his eyes when he turned his head. Blaine’s movements gave him goosebumps and he tried to relax into it, letting Blaine do whatever it was he thought he was doing. 

After a few minutes, Blaine’s movements stopped but his arm stayed there, secure around Kurt’s body. Kurt thought the younger boy was asleep again, so he took his chances and moved slightly so that he was facing Blaine on his side. 

To Kurt’s shock, Blaine was now wide-awake. His eyes were shining with something Kurt couldn’t recognize and a small smile played on his lips. 

“Go back to sleep,” Kurt whispered. 

“I don’t want to,” Blaine mumbled, his hand drifting from Kurt’s arm to his bicep to his neck to Kurt’s messy chestnut hair. 

Kurt wanted to pinch himself. All he wanted to do now was just lean over and kiss Blaine, like how he constantly dreamed of. He stared at the boy in front of him. Kurt’s bright blue eyes challenged Blaine, as he looked down at Blaine’s lips and back up at him. 

Blaine made the first move. He shuffled a little closer to Kurt, caressing Kurt’s cheek lightly. Shuffling closer as well, Kurt moved so that the distance between them nearly closed. 

They moved soundlessly, their noses touching. Kurt gazed at Blaine, as if he was asking  _ who’s going to do it?  _

Blaine could feel Kurt’s warm breath on his face before he leant forward, their lips literally an inch away. 

_ “Can I?”  _

Kurt didn’t reply. He merely closed in, capturing Blaine’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

It’s warm. So warm that Kurt feels his cold fingers and toes fill up with a lovely heat. Kurt clutches the back of Blaine’s neck, pulling them closer so that they’re both warm and giddy with desire. It’s sweet. So sweet that Blaine hums into the kiss, opening his mouth a little more so that he could taste Kurt’s mouth. Popcorn, hot chocolate and those raisins he loved. It was a taste that would forever be etched onto Blaine’s mind, not that he’d ever complain. 

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Kurt managed a soft rumble of laughter, his mind and heart dizzy from happiness. Just as quickly as they broke apart, they met in the middle and shared another kiss. This time, it was more needy. More desperate. More ‘I want to show you how much I like you’ kind of kiss. 

Blaine had moved from his position beside Kurt and threw one leg over Kurt’s waist. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, his hands playing with Blaine’s curls. 

Sure, Burt would walk in on them the next morning with the two teens’ legs intertwined and arms around each other. 

For now, they couldn’t care less about the lecture Burt would give them. In fact, they didn’t care about anything. 

They just cared about each other. 


End file.
